Agente perdido
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: Es un fanfic de Samus y Adam Malkovich, quien desapereió años atras, ahora Samus llega a la desolada Tierra para reencontrarse con el. Adam x Samus 4ever. dejen reviews por fa.


El agente perdido

Año 2050, Tierra.

--- ¡Mira querida!, es niña.

---Es preciosa.

---Si, es nuestra pequeña Samus, Samus Aran.

Año 2049, Rusia.

---Usted nos prometió a un niño para el experimento 500, así que tomaremos al suyo profesor.

---No se llevaran a mi bebé.

---Mátenlo después de que salgamos.

---Deténgase, no le daré a…

BAM.

---Vamonos, no quería tener que ver esto, pero se puso necio.

---Si señor.

Año 2063, academia galáctica.

---Aran, Malkovich, al frente.

---Si señor.

---A partir de hoy ustedes son pareja de batalla.

---si señor.

Samus volteó para ver a su nuevo compañero.

---Samus Aran, mucho gusto.

---Adam Malkovich, el gusto es mió.

Continuaron hablando hasta que el maestro terminara de hacer las parejas.

---Muy bien, esta clase vamos a hacer un recorrido por el campo de entrenamiento.

---Si señor.

El campo de entrenamiento constaba de un pozo de más de 5 metros de hondo y en el fondo, la llave para entrar a la siguiente prueba, pasando la puerta de la siguiente prueba, un largo pasillo con sensores láser y cañones paralizadores, más adelante dos pistolas y robots de entrenamiento.

---Equipo Aran, comiencen.

Adam tomó a Samus de la mano y la llevó al pozo, entraron y comenzaron a bajar, al cabo de unos segundos subieron para tomar aire.

---Señorita Aran, bajemos y después usa todas tus fuerzas para ayudarme a bajar, después saldré con la llave.

---Muy bien.

Bajaron de nuevo, pero esta vez Samus empujó a Adam con todas sus fuerzas y subió, segundos después, Adam también subió, y llevaba la llave en su mano.

---Bien, a la siguiente prueba.

Entraron a la puerta y comenzaron a correr, esquivando hábilmente todos los sensores, tomaron las dos pistolas, se movieron en forma de "A" y comenzaron a disparar, su puntería era bastante buena, podía haber sido mejor, pero acertaron en todos los blancos con un promedio de 2 tiros por blanco.

---Muy bien equipo Aran.

---Gracias señor.

---muy bien, ahora…

Adam se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Samus, luego se fue a su habitación sin decir nada, a Samus le pareció un chico muy amable y guapo, era un gran tirador y era bastante listo.

Samus se fue a su cuarto para dormir, al día siguiente le esperaría una larga prueba.

Año 2071, Zebes.

--- ¡Corre!

---Pero Adam.

---Yo estaré bien.

---Adam…

--- ¡Sálvate!

---Yo saldré de esta, he salido de peores.

---Muy bien, pero cuídate.

Samus sintió una lágrima caer por su suave rostro, tomó el control de la nave pirata, la compuerta se abrió de nuevo y Samus logró salir de la nave de los piratas antes de que el planeta estallara.

--- ¡Lo logramos!, Adam lo logramos.

---…

--- ¿Adam?

Samus volteó y vio el planeta estallar en pedazos.

---Adam.

Samus comenzó a llorar.

--- ¡Adam!

Año 2075, BSL (Bio Station Lab).

Samus caminaba en busca de Sa-x, pero no encontraba nada, finalmente llegó a la sala de información.

---Muy bien, estoy aquí.

Las puertas se cerraron, evitando que Samus saliera.

--- ¿Qué pasa?

---Veras Samus, la federación quiere a Sa-x, no dejaremos que la destruyas.

---Vamos ayúdame, solo en esta, sabes que esto está mal.

---…Muy bien, pasa.

Las puertas se abrieron y Samus logró salir, fue a la sala de control y se encontró con Sa-x, peleó con ella y venció, activó el sistema y se fue a su nave.

Solo lograba ver Metroids por todos lados.

"_Era Samus, estoy seguro de que era ella, pero ahora el "X" se apoderó de mi, pero al parecer se debilita por tanto Metroid, eso es, logro controlarme, saldré de aquí, así como salí de Zebes."_

Logró tomar control de si mismo y activó el sistema de aterrizaje de emergencia. Localizó un planeta cercano.

"_La Tierra."_

Caería en el desolado planeta y así no afectaría a nadie.

"_Samus, nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro."_

Aterrizó en la Tierra y los Metroids escaparon, después el "X" en su cuerpo salió y se dividió, luego se esparció por todo el planeta.

"_Y ¿ahora qué?"_

Los Metroids y los "X" habían escapado, todo el planeta estaba lleno de criaturas hostiles y peligrosas.

"_Suerte que yo cree esa computadora para ayudar a Samus."_

Samus salió de la estación intacta y lista para abandonar la federación galáctica.

"_Adam."_

Samus sintió como su corazón se volvía a partir.

"_Te extraño mucho."_

Después de Zebes no lo había visto, pero ella sentía que él estaba vivo y haría lo necesario para volverlo a ver.

Su celular sonó.

---Agente Aran, diga.

---…

--- ¿La Tierra?

---…

--- ¿Dos mil?

---…

--- ¿Dos ceros más?

---…

--Iré de inmediato.

"_Una misión en la Tierra, creo que esto va a ser interesante, quizá este cliente no me traicione, si lo hace, le meteré un tiro en la cabeza."_


End file.
